


Just Peachy

by nervacid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Can you tell i have daddy issues, Daddylorian, Daddylorian and his mandango, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Dom! Din, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, I'm sorry jon favreau, Naked Female Clothed Male, No use of y/n, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, The Helmet Stays On, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but not like... a ton, din gives off brat tamer vibes and i live for it, jon favreau would be mad at me, mentions of past trauma, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervacid/pseuds/nervacid
Summary: When you thought of your life, being saved by a Mandalorian and his little green child wouldn't have crossed your mind.But hey, you're getting one hell of an adventure out of it.*this fic is based off of season two but it will deviate from canon at certain points*
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	1. Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!!!  
> First, I would just like to say thank you for taking the time to read my work. I haven't posted anything before and I'm pretty nervous about it. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3  
> Please be advised that this fic, at least this chapter does reference rape/non-con that was attempted by a drug being slipped into readers drink. It did not happen but that was implied. If that triggers you in any way, please proceed with caution. I will write in the notes whenever any triggering themes are discussed.

The room was spinning before the rest of your drink could hit your stomach. The music that once made your chest vibrate and eardrums hum now sounded like a distant memory. Your eyes became tunnels, and suddenly your tongue felt like it was made of lead. You couldn't speak, couldn't scream, but your mind was still awake. 

A male’s voice came into your ears, but you could not make it out. Your stomach tightened and you tried to make yourself as tense as possible. If you could just stay in your seat, you would be okay. 

"Woah, you don't look so good," you managed to make out, the man's voice sounding like it was a thousand miles away. You shook your head, "No…" you slurred before being urged forward out of your seat. "C'mon, baby. I'll take you home," he growled, tugging you forward by your wrist. 

"No!" You groaned, trying to pull your wrist from his grip. You weren't leaving with him, you had to stay awake. You HAD to. Your knees wobbled from below you, turning to jelly before your back was pressed against a warm chest. He held you around your waist, gently nudging you forward out of the cantina. Your eyelids grew heavy, threatening to close at any second. 

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. 

"C'mon. Don't be difficult, I'll be gentle with ya," he whispered, pushing you through the doors of the cantina and out into the frigid night air. 

You were so careful. You never left your drink unattended, how could he have even done it? How? You were so fucking careful. You tried to fight against him, but all you could manage was a feeble swipe at the air before your arm lazily flopped to your side. Tears spilled from your eyes and trailed down your cheeks, making the man agitated. 

"Stop crying, bitch. You'll make a scene," he dug his nails into the skin of your wrist, making you yelp. 

This was it. This is how it ends. 

You heard footsteps from behind you as the cantina door swung open just after you left, "Where are you going?" Another unfamiliar, modulated voice boomed. The grip on you loosened and you fell to the ground, "Oh, she's with me. Just had a little too much to drink is all. I'm taking her home to sleep it off," the other man said as he tried to pull you to your feet. 

It was too dark to make out the man with the modulated voice, all you could see was something vaguely shiny and some worn, leather boots. He took a step closer to you and your captor, "Let her go," he growled, hovering a hand over his hip, "Or the only one making a scene tonight will be you," 

Your head lolled to the side, your voice squeaking in your throat, but no discernable words came from your lips. Your captor snorted, "Yeah? And how are you gonna stop me? I'm telling you, she's my girl, man. So back off," 

"Your choice, then," a shot from a blaster followed, your captor fell to the ground with a grunt before screaming in pain. He had been shot in the left side, blood already pooling beneath his shirt. You pulled yourself from his grip, knees buckling from under you and leaving you sprawled on the ground.

"Are you okay?" The modulated voice asked as he tried to pull you to your feet. You shook your head, eyes half closed as your vison tunneled. Your feet were soon lifted off the ground and you were nuzzled into an armor-plated chest, gloved hands cradling you against him. 

The man tried to say something, but you couldn't hear it. His voice faded away as your consciousness withered away into nothing. 

The last thing you remember was being placed onto a small cot surrounded by unfamiliar smells.

………  
Breathless. 

That was the only word you could use to describe the experience. It had all happened so fast, one second you were waiting by the speeder, and in the next you were watching as Mando willingly get swallowed by a Krayt dragon… then proceeded to demolish it from the inside out. You didn’t want to admit it, but it made you a little nauseous as you watched everyone dig through the carcass. It was like watching a small child dig through a bucket of sweets, only the child was a group of Tuskan Raiders… and the candy bucket was the bloody, stinky corpse of a Krayt dragon that just got blown up. 

Nope. There was no holding back your vomit. 

You doubled over a hole, your body breaking into a cold sweat despite it being a thousand degrees on Tatooine. You groaned and sank down into the sand with your head in your hands, desperately trying to quell your somersaulting stomach. The child peered down at you, cocking his head to the side in concern. 

“I’m okay, buddy. Don’t worry about me,” you gave him a small smile and he settled back down. Even though he couldn’t talk, you still understood him in some ways, sometimes even better than Mando. 

“Rough day?” a familiar, modulated voice asked. 

Fuck. This was the last person you wanted to see.

You turned your head to face him, covered in green muck from the inside of the dragon’s stomach. Mando reached a hand down to you, pulling you to your feet. “No, I’m good it’s just… bad visuals,” you groaned, still trying to steady yourself. Mando shook his head, grasping one of your shoulders when you started teetering. 

“Come on, let’s get you in the shade. You’re probably just overheating.” You didn’t protest as he gently guided you to a shaded spot, “I’m going to finish things here. You just… stay,” Mando ordered, planting you on a rock before turning back around to gather your belongings. You smiled to yourself, finding the humor in seeing such a battle-hardened man be almost gentle with you and the kid. Sometimes his attempts were clumsy, but you appreciated them, nonetheless. 

You watched as Vanth returned the well-worn beskar, giving you a small nod as his goodbye before disappearing into the desert. Eventually, everyone else disappeared and Mando gestured for you to come down to the speeder, “Where are we going now?” you asked as you perched yourself between the sack of meat and armor. “Don’t know. This was the only lead I had on a covert,” he grumbled, clearly annoyed. You wrapped your arms around his torso, recoiling a bit at the slimy film he was covered in, “Sorry. I tried getting some of it off,” you just shook your head and leaned against him as he started the bike up. 

The desert whizzed by; the never-ending sand almost unnerving you. It was so easy to get lost, so easy to just vanish into thin air and never be seen again aside from your dry, brittle bones. You pressed into Mando a bit harder, wondering if that would be you now had he not found you. You still did not understand how quickly he was able to act in that cantina, because you didn’t see the man put anything in your drink… but he did. The room had just started to spin, and he was trying to lead you out of the bar… had it not been for Mando, you probably wouldn’t be here. 

Mando noticed your grip on him, “Is something wrong?” he asked.

A beat, “How… how did you act so fast? On the night you found me?”

“In the cantina?” he called back to you, you nodded against him, “I just had a feeling, then I watched you go from alert to stumbling over your own feet,” 

You shuddered, trying to shake the thoughts in your head away. Getting your ass saved by a Mandalorian and his little green child wasn’t the plan that night, but you were glad it happened, nonetheless. When you woke up the following morning, the plan was to take you back home but then you just… fit in there. You stayed out of his way, helped wherever you could, and appreciated his often-silent company. You couldn’t help but wonder if he was just lonely, and you were the person to fill that void of companionship.

Or maybe he just decided to keep you because you were a halfway decent shot.

“For now, the plan is to get back to the ship. Maybe talk to some more locals, see if they know anything,” You just nodded and rested your cheek against his back, closing your eyes. You thought back to the first few weeks with you aboard the ship with him, the times he would just… watch. You would be sitting on the floor doodling and you’d see him leaning against the wall just observing you work. He’d listen intently as you sang the kid to sleep, occasionally chuckle at your horrendous attempts at dancing, just those small gestures let you know he was always paying attention. You would give anything to know what he was thinking, or to just have a glimpse inside his mind.

“If you have something to say, it’s okay,” Mando said gently, “You can talk to me,” 

It caught you off guard, what did you even want to say? What could you even ask without invading his privacy? 

“I was just thinking back to the first few weeks after you found me, nothing special,” you replied softly, which wasn’t a lie, just half of the truth.

“What about it?”

You paused, thinking over exactly what you could say that wouldn’t prod him, “Well… you watch me. You always have, you watch me when I’m drawing and when I’m singing, when I’m playing with the kid… I guess I’m just wondering why,” Mando’s back straightened under your grip, making you regret asking the question in the first place. 

He was expecting “the question”, the one about his helmet that everyone and their mother seems to ask, he wasn’t even remotely sure how to answer. “Not what I was anticipating, but it’s… comforting. In its own way, makes me feel like the kid gets a chance at a normal childhood with you around. He trusts you, and I feel better knowing I have someone to look after him who cares for him like I do,”

You felt your heart flutter, “oh…” you stuttered. 

“What?”

“I just wasn’t expecting something so sweet,” 

You didn’t hear him laugh, but his chest vibrated a bit under your hand, “I can be, sometimes,” 

You smiled, pressing your forehead into his back, “Why only sometimes?” you teased.

“Because you can be a brat, but you make up for it,” Mando fired back, making you flustered. That was the other thing that sent your brain into a tailspin, just how sarcastic and occasionally flirtatious he was. If you got him tired enough, he would be a lot more open about it, even cornering you a few times against the wall and gently taking your chin in his hand… but he always pulled back. It was the only thing he was ever hesitant with. 

“I’m not a brat all the time, maybe you should be sweet more often then,” you joked, nuzzling into his back some more. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to be,” his voice was low, almost raspy. You grinned from ear to ear, squeezing him tightly, “I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that,” 

…...

You met up with Peli again in a cantina, where she was playing a game of cards with a mantis with pincers the size of your head. “So, you come all this way to find another Mandalorian and you kill him? How does that make any sense?” she questioned, gesturing to the beskar slung over Mando’s shoulders. He just shook his head, “No, he wasn’t a real Mandalorian. He gave me the armor after I did him a favor,”

“What favor was so great that it warranted giving you that?” she asked as she slung some more credits onto the table.

“Killed a Krayt dragon for it,” Mando responded dryly.

Peli’s eyes widened, “Oh is that all? Did you take out an entire army of sand people while you were at it?”

“No, but we need to leave. I need to find another covert, and preferably soon,”

She knocked back the remainder of her drink and gestured to the mantis across from her as he chittered, “Well, today is your lucky day then. My buddy here knows someone who happens to have seen a group of your kind. They can lead you right to em, just gotta negotiate terms with the contact at my hanger,” Peli raised an eyebrow and lazily swirled the ice cubes in her glass around.

“When?” Mando asked, Peli just shrugged, “I dunno, a few hours? He just said the contact will meet you there. Gives you time to go deal with that clunker of a ship, just save me some of that dragon meat. Medium rare, no maggots please,”

Mando nodded and turned on his heel, making a beeline out of the cantina with you trailing behind him, “We’re heading back to my ship then. We’ll see you there,” he shouted over his shoulder. You shuffled along behind him, occasionally running into a sweaty, sticky body that consumed way too much spotchka. “This is good,” he muttered to himself, “This trip wasn’t a waste of fuel, then,”

Once you were out of the cantina and onto the much quieter street, Mando relaxed a bit more and started walking slower, matching your pace. The child’s cradle lazily trailed next to you, with his tiny frame curled into the blanket fast asleep. The suns had just begun to set, the sky exploding with hues of orange and pink. You had forgotten how beautiful desert planets could be, you were so used the jam-packed cities that never seemed to sleep.

“Hey, uh… I wanted to say I’m sorry,” Mando murmured, you looked up at him confused.

“What for? You didn’t do anything wrong,” You replied.

A beat. “I made you watch a Krayt dragon get blown up, I can tell this isn’t something you’re used to. I should’ve just trusted you with the child and let you stay behind. For that, I am sorry,” 

Unfortunately, while you tried to repress the memory of your stomach trying to eject itself from your body right in front of him, he was doing the exact opposite. You felt your cheeks flush with embarrassment, “Oh… yeah that. It’s okay, I would’ve had to work my ass off with Peli. Though, maybe if you had gone with my plan, your ass wouldn’t have gotten eaten by a dragon,” you replied sarcastically. Mando chuckled, earning an eyebrow raise from you, “What’s so funny?” 

“You,” he retorted. 

You scoffed at him, rolling your eyes. You stopped walking and crossed your arms over your chest, pretending to pout, “Oh yeah? What about me?”

Mando paused for a moment before turning to face you, “I don’t think you actually want me to elaborate on that,”

Your heart fluttered in your chest, you couldn’t quite tell if that was serious or if he was responding to your energy. You took a step closer to him, leaving very little space between you two now, “No… no I think I do want to know,” 

He chuckled, taking another step towards you before reaching down and taking your chin in his hand.

“I knew you were a brat when I saw you,” he growled, sending a shiver down your spine and a spike of warmth straight to your core, “And here I was, thinking of being sweeter towards you,”

Fuck.

Mando leaned down to your ear, so only you could hear, “Your innocence with things like you saw today, the fact that you can watch me kill something without hesitation and still want me, still want to impress me,” You felt a hand gently brush past your waist, “I didn’t know for sure, but this… this tells me exactly what you want. Your bratty ass attitude, wanting to push me away so you can have your control,”

You smirked, reaching one of your own hands down to very gently brush against Mando’s thigh, “You’ve got me all figured out… then why don’t you tell me what I want?” You purred.

He groaned softly from under the helmet, and for the first time since meeting him, you wanted to rip it off, just to see his face. His grip on your chin softened, “No, you’re going to tell me,” 

A devilish grin spread from ear to ear as you moved your hand higher, not giving a single shit about the fact that you were in public, “Make me,” 

That was it, that was all he needed, he broke away from you before snatching your wrist and yanking you into a small alleyway. He took a moment to stare as you made contact with the wall, before his left hand found your throat. You smiled up at him, “That can’t be all you’ve got, Mandalorian. Don’t let me be the one that bests you,” He gently began to apply pressure to the sides of your throat as he pressed his body into yours. “So much to say…” he murmured as he started to trace lazy patterns against your thigh, “What am I going to do about it, hm?” You bit down on your bottom lip and pressed your thighs together, desperately trying to quell your growing urges. He must’ve noticed, because his fingers were slowly making their way towards the waistband of your pants, “Fuck…” you moaned. His other hand continued applying gradual pressure against your throat, “See, I think you get off on not listening. You need someone who knows how to put you in your place… don’t you?” 

You smiled again, your body instantly responding to his words, the wetness between your legs growing harder to ignore. All Mando did was laugh, “I don’t even need you to answer… I can just go-“ He cut himself off, pushing his hand into your pants and dipping it between your folds, “Down here,” You gasped, your breath getting caught in your chest. He started rubbing lazy circles into you, his hand leaving your throat to cup the back of your neck, “So wet for me already… it’s all the proof I need, pretty girl,”  
You reached up and bit down on your fist to keep from making noise, he was going faster now as you pushed your hips into him, desperately craving more friction.

Before stopping completely.

“What? No!” You whimpered, breath heavy in your chest. 

You were looking into his visor, just knowing he was smirking under it, “Only good girls get what they want,” he growled before attempting to turn from you. 

Your body wasn’t happy. You were so fucking close just from that little bit of contact, so, in your own sex-drunken stupor, you did what you had to. You had waited months for this, it was not stopping now.

You giggled, “Two can play at this game,” and spun yourself in front of him, snaking your hand down and grabbing hold of his cock, teasing him.

A moan escaped Mando’s throat as you quickened your pace on his shaft. You watched as his chest stuttered, his controlled persona crumbling as you worked up and down. He pressed a button on his vembrance, making the child’s cradle close with a whooshing sound as he planted a firm grip on your hips. 

“You’re very lucky I’m forgiving,” he growled as he pushed you further into the alley, far out of sight from any bystanders.

“That easy? Stars, I should’ve done this a long time ago then,” you teased.

Mando’s hand wrapped around your throat again, pushing you against the wall, “The only reason I haven’t split you in half yet is because I have self-control… and I like seeing you needy. You’re so cute when you think you’re hiding that from me. Now shut that bratty little mouth up and turn around,”

You obliged as he got to work, practically ripping your bottoms off, wasting no time ramming himself into you. Mercilessly fucking into you while working your clit in tight circles. All you could do was moan; your brain was complete jelly at this point. 

“Fuck-” you heard him moan from behind you. You pushed your hips back into him, moaning from both pain and pleasure as he stretched you out around him. He wasted no time pounding into you, matching the rhythm you were creating with your hips, “Fucking- fucking gods you feel so fucking good,” Mando found your hair and yanked it back, making you reach back up and bite down on your fist again to stifle your moans. He batted your arm away, “Ngh- no. Let them hear you, I don’t give a shit,” He growled as he forced your legs apart more, pushing himself even deeper. 

“Oh fuck! Right there, right-“ you yelped as he pumped into you mercilessly, hitting a spot even you couldn’t reach again and again and again. Mando let go of your hair and found his way to your throat, pulling you so your head could push back into his neck, “Do you have any fucking idea of how hard it was to keep my hands off you? How much I’ve wanted you to take my cock, just like this?” All you could do was moan and shake your head, your orgasm growing closer and closer, “Fuck- Mando I’m close. Don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.” You managed to squeak out. He went back to working on your clit again, sending you over the edge, you felt the walls of your soaking wet cunt flutter around him as you practically cried out his name. There was no way someone didn’t hear you, but neither of you cared, you heard Mando groan your name as his own climax came over him. His cock twitched inside you and his hips stuttered, milking every last drop from him. Mando’s head pressed against your shoulder as his arms wrapped around your waist. 

You two stayed like that for a bit, he just held you as you came down from your high. Eventually, he pulled away, leaving you to stand on shaky legs. You braced yourself against the wall until the ringing in your ears subsided, “So, was that your way of apologizing, or being sweet?” You asked sarcastically. Mando laughed softly, shaking his head, “Both… but you’re staying around for a while,” He retorted as he slid an arm around your waist to help you walk. You couldn’t help but smile, you didn’t expect it to happen the way it did, but you didn’t regret a second of it. 

……

The walk to Peli’s was mostly silent, and as you suspected, there was no way no one knew what you had just done. You had to glue your eyes to the ground to avoid the glares and snide comments, your cheeks flushing with embarrassment. You felt an elbow lightly jab your side, “Hey,” Mando whispered, “Ignore them, they weren’t the ones having fun,” You nodded and relaxed a bit, feeling a little better remembering he was near you. 

Then the realization came, this would never be real. This would be fun for a while, then eventually it would fizzle out as fast as it came on. Mando would go his own way with the child, and you would no longer be needed. It made you a bit sick, you did not want to grow attached to him like you did before you met him.   
“Did you hear me?” Mando asked, snapping you from your mental spiral. You shook your head, “No, sorry… what’s up?” 

“I asked if you were okay,” 

“Oh… yeah, I’m alright,” You gave him a small smile to overcompensate the shakiness of your voice. 

“You don’t sound okay; did I do something wrong?” Mando asked, the concern in his voice becoming more apparent. You just shook your head, “No! No not at all. I’m just overthinking things because I’m tired. It’s… been a lot to take in today,” 

He sighed, saying your name to catch your attention, “I’m not going to force you to tell me, but you need to know something about me,” Mando grabbed your hand as he spoke, “Don’t think that… what we just did was the reason I’m keeping you around. If I didn’t enjoy your company, I would have taken you home a long time ago,” 

You froze, unsure of how to respond, not knowing if that was what you hoped he would say or something completely different. The words themselves sounded unsure and cold, but his hand that was enveloping yours said something else entirely. All you could do was nod, and he released your hand. 

Peli’s shop finally came into view, the worker droids scattering off in all directions. “Well it was about time you showed up!” Peli’s voice rang out from the doorway, “Get lost in a paper bag again, Mando?” He pulled the hunk of dragon meat off the bindle he tied it to and handed it to a droid, “No, just sightseeing,” Mando replied sarcastically, “The contact?”

Peli nodded and gestured towards the hanger, “She’ll be here, but there is a bit of a catch with this deal,”

Mando sighed, “How much is this going to cost me?”

Peli shook her head, “Nothing, she doesn’t want your money… but she wants passage to where you’re going,” 

“You know I’m not a taxi service, but if you can vouch for her, I’ll take her,”

“On my life,” Peli replied, just as the hanger door open and out popped a bi-pedal frog woman with a tank strapped to her back, “It’s one system over, on Trask,”   
You waved to the frog woman, giving her a friendly smile as you scooped the child up in your arms. She waved back, speaking to you in an unknown language you couldn’t understand. 

“Wait- you want me to travel sub-light? No, no deal. If I can’t travel fast it puts us in danger,” Mando barked.

Peli shook her head, “It’s only a system over, she’s carrying her eggs with her, if you jump to hyperspace, they die. She needs them fertilized by the equinox,” 

Mando groaned and just waved his hand in defeat, opening the door to the ship. The frog lady walked over and stood next to you as the ramp came down, speaking in the same language. You shook your head, “I’m sorry… I don’t understand you. Can you… understand me?” the frog lady nodded, gesturing to the ship and then to her eggs.

“Oh, yeah no problem. Let me take you inside, I apologize in advance, it’s pretty small in there,” You urged her to follow you up the ramp and I to the dimly lit hull, balancing the child on your hip as you cleared a spot for the eggs where they wouldn’t get hit by anything. You heard a tiny whimper, looking down to see the child pointing to the eggs just as the frog lady set them down. His eyes said it all,

“Don’t even think about it,” you whispered to him before setting him down next to his pile of toys, “Stay down here okay? I’ll be down in a little bit, I promise,”   
Mando appeared behind you, placing a hand around your waist to guide you out of the way, “How far away is Trask?” you asked as he ascended the ladder with you and the frog lady following suit. 

“Well, since we can’t jump, it’s far enough to be annoying,” Mando grumbled, he turned to face the frog lady, “All I ask is that you keep your seatbelt on,”

She chirped at him, attempting to gesture with her hands. “I’m sorry, lady, I don’t speak whatever language that is. Do you speak… Huttese?” Mando repeated his question again, but in a language you couldn’t understand. She just cocked her head and croaked, turning to you and shaking her head.

“She can understand us, at least I’m pretty sure she can,” you chimed in, probably stating the blatantly obvious. Mando just responded with a hum and lifted the ship into the air, pulling away from Tatooine. He didn’t speak very much, but after the few months you’ve spent with him you learned his body language. His shoulders were rigid, tense, something was bothering him that he wasn’t saying. Against your better judgement, you reached forward and brushed your fingertips against his shoulder, “We’ll be okay, it’s not that far… right?” 

He shifted so he could see you in his peripherals, “No, it’s not. Just don’t like being exposed,” his voice was tired, he probably hadn’t slept in a full twenty-four hours. It was glimpses like this that reminded you that under that armor was just another person, just a man in a mask. He turned back to the frog lady, “If you’re comfortable up here, I’d suggest getting some sleep. It’s going to be awhile before we reach Trask,” he huffed. She croaked in response and leaned her head against the wall, shutting her eyes. 

Mando stood from the chair, looming over you with an outstretched hand “Come on, let’s get some sleep,” You nodded and let him pull you against him, his presence feeling both comforting and intimidating at the same time, he leaned down to your ear so only you could hear him speak, “You can sleep with me tonight, if you want,” You felt the blood rush to your cheeks and you looked up into his helmet, staring back at your warped reflection. All you could really do was nod, not sure what else to say. You wanted it, it was something you had thought of countless times, but it felt so intimate… it felt completely different than what you had just done in an alleyway with him. You followed him down the ladder and let him guide you onto his bunk, you took the spot closest to the wall and curled up under the thin, knitted blanket. Your thoughts continued to spin, questioning as to what any of this meant, and why he was so… warm. 

“THAT IS NOT FOOD!” You heard him shout from the hull, you tried to stifle your laughter. You knew he was going to try eating the eggs at some point. Mando returned with the kid in his arms and placed him inside a makeshift hammock strung up close to the ceiling with a groan, “It’s nap time, kid,” you heard him whisper. The bunk dipped when he sat down, crawling in beside you as the lights clicked off. 

The darkness was comforting, bringing with it nothing but blissful silence. You felt the bed shift, your heart thudding when you felt his arm pull you closer to him, pressing you against his body. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes… yes,” you replied, bringing your hand on top of his.

He pressed his head into your back, and nodded “Goodnight,” Mando whispered, his voice trailing off.

“Goodnight… sweet dreams,”

Eventually, the slowness of his breathing and light snores lulled you to sleep in a Mandalorian’s arms. You had never felt so safe and protected, yet so exposed. 

His grip on you never loosened during the night.


	2. The Puzzle Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Firstly, I just want to thank everyone for the support I've gotten on this fic. It truly makes my day to see some of the sweet comments I'm getting and I cannot thank you enough.   
> Second, I am sorry this chapter took forever and a day to write, for some reason this one just didn't come to me as easily so I apologize if it's bad haha. No smut in this one but I have pretty fun plans for chapter three that i have a billion ideas for. Thank you again for reading, I'm so happy so many people are enjoying it.

While you would love to say you woke up on Trask without any issues and had morning sex with sleepy Mando, that didn’t happen. Instead, Mando attracted the attention of some New Republic x-wings and you were freezing your ass off on a planet whose population consisted of hostile winds and ice. You couldn’t have one normal day with him, someone or something was always trying to kill you or provide an endless series of fetch quests. 

No Jedi was worth this much damn effort, especially when most of them were all fucking dead.

Mechanic work wasn’t your strong suit, but you still tried to help as best you could. Mando had tasked you with fusing the other side of the engine while he worked on the internals, this was the most frustrated you had seen him. His shoulders were rigid, and he kept muttering curses under his breath while he fiddled with the wiring. Your fingers started to cease up on you from the cold, your fingertips going white while the rest of your hand turned almost purple. You brought your hands to your lips and blew on them, trying to keep them warm. 

You heard a soft sign from beside you as a pair of gloved hands encircled your own, “If you need a break, you can go inside, its okay,” Mando breathed, “You did good. I can take over from here,” 

You shook your head, “But we don’t have a lot of time, right? I’m just cold, that’s all,” 

“Your fingers are losing circulation, you’re no help if you lose your hands. Go on inside, see if the kid needs anything, okay?” 

Reluctantly, you turned away from him and trudged back through the snow and back into the ship. The kid was sat on a shipping crate under a blanket, eyes glued to the container of eggs that was across from him. The frog lady was wrapped around them, trying to keep them warm, the whole scene was depressing. All she wanted was to keep her eggs safe and now they might freeze to death half-way to the only planet they can live on. You wanted to comfort her in some way, but you knew there was nothing you could say that would make up for any of this. 

You made your way over to the child, scooping him up and covering both of you with the blanket. He situated himself in your lap, peering up at you with his massive, black eyes. The kid had been fascinated by you from the very beginning, and after awhile you had an unspoken language with him. It wasn’t like any bond you had with a child, it was different somehow, but you couldn’t figure out why. He just… pulled you to him. He drew you in like a magnet and didn’t let go.

You would do anything to keep him safe, much like you would with your own children, if you had any. 

Your feelings towards Mando and the child gave you whiplash at times, they hit you square in the face and never relented, only becoming stronger the more you tried to repress them. That’s what scared you, because the more you cared about them… the more you had to lose at the end of the day if this no longer worked out. 

That was the other thing… what were you to Mando? Was that just a one-time thing? A fluke? A glitch in the simulation? 

Stars, you were going nuts. You fucked one time, one fucking time and its like you were drunk off him. You wanted more of it, you wanted it for so damn long, but now that you got it you didn’t know what to do with it. At least when it came to the kid, those feelings made sense to you, he was an adorable, helpless child, you were basically hardwired to want to nurture and protect him. You could rationalize that, but Mando was a puzzle box you would need to dedicate a lot of time and thought to figure out. 

For now, it was just sex. Just a way to blow off steam, it’s all you could handle at the moment. 

You sighed loudly and put your head in your hands, despite getting some much-needed sleep, you were absolutely exhausted. This planet sucked, the cold wasn’t something you were fond of, but especially not after being thrown around the hull of the Razor Crest during Mando’s Magnificent Getaway Chase like a ragdoll. This whole deal was a bust for everyone, now you just had to hope Mando could work his magic and fix the ship so you all could escape. 

The frog lady waved to you, trying to get your attention, you nodded to her as she gestured to her eggs. On the front of the container, the digital display was flashing nonsense where there used to be numbers. “What do you need? Is there anything I can do?” you asked. She nodded, pointing to the outside of the hull, “No, we can’t go out there. If your eggs are freezing in here, they won’t survive five minutes in that cold,” 

She groaned, gesturing harder at the snowy void outside before just shaking her head. You opened your mouth to speak again, but she slung her eggs over her shoulder and sped past you without a word, “Hey, wait!” you shouted after her, “Don’t leave!” 

You groaned and shrugged the blanket off your shoulders, placing the kid back on the shipping crate, “Stay here, okay? I’m going to go and get her,” you murmured, he whined in protest and grabbed ahold of your finger, “I have to go get her, okay? I promise, I will be right back. If we aren’t back in ten minutes, go get your dad, alright?” he whimpered again, but reluctantly let you go. You threw on a thin blanket and stepped out into the cold, turning your gaze towards Mando. He was probably going to kill you for leaving but making him leave the ship for ten minutes just didn’t seem right. 

You could handle yourself, all you had to do was get frog lady back to the ship.   
…….

Mando worked tirelessly on the ship, and fortunately the work and the fact that he was freezing his ass off was finally starting to pay off. It wouldn’t be the smoothest ride, but the ship would most likely fly just long enough to get to Trask. He knew one thing though; the New Republic was a pile of bantha shit, and he should’ve just vaporized them instead of letting them chase him down. All he wanted was to get to Trask, but no, now the New Republic wants fucking beacons in the outer rim. 

Still, Mando got one good thing from today, you. 

The plan wasn’t to nosedive straight into an ice planet, what he really wanted was a repeat of the alleyway on Tatooine, and the chance to actually say thank you for everything you did for him. When he first brought you aboard, Mando had wanted to take you home whenever you came down off whatever drug you were slipped and just ask Dune to keep an eye out for you. 

That was, until he started talking to you. From that first day you offered something to him that Mando never really had, a gentle, soft light that only you brought. You were so… friendly, so gentle, the exact opposite of what he was, and that was the thing he wanted to protect. You gave the child the opportunity to be a kid instead of just exposing him to death and destruction. You taught him how to draw, you told him stories, you filled the ship with so much life and happiness despite the circumstances of you being there. Even though you had your distinct bratty side and sarcastic edge, it just drew him in more. You took all Mando’s pent up emotions and drew them out without even trying… and yet, you never pried. You never asked to see his face, you never questioned his beliefs or direction, you respected him in a way nobody else apart from the Mandalorians did. 

It made him genuinely happy. 

Mando backed away from the ship, taking in the job he had done fixing it just as the kid poked his head out of the hull, babbling. He frantically pointed towards a cave opening not far from the ship and began to toddle towards it, “Hey!” Mando called after him, “Where are you going?”. He rounded the corner and found the kid at the mouth of the cave, where two sets of footprints were pressed into the snow. 

“Where did they go?” Mando asked as he picked the child up from the snow, following the tracks into the cave. He called your name a few times, but you didn’t answer, “Dammit, what part of stay with the ship is so difficult to grasp?” he muttered to himself as he made his way further into the cave. As he got closer to the end, the temperature gradually began to rise, and the humidity started to spike. Mando could hear the sound of your voice echoing off the walls now as the footprints started to taper off.

He called your name again, this time actually producing a response, “Mando?” you called back to him, your voice tinged with relief. Footsteps hurried towards him, and eventually you came into view, cheeks and nose tinged pink with the cold. “What are you doing? I told you to stay with the ship,” he grumbled, you smiled sheepishly back at him. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I went to go after the frog lady, she wanted to find a warm spot for her eggs because they were getting too cold. Come look,” you motioned for him to follow, leading him to a pocket of hot springs. The frog lady was sat in the middle of the pool, surrounded by her eggs. Mando sighed and made his way over to her, “Why did you leave the ship? I can’t keep you safe out here,” 

The frog lady croaked and gestured to her eggs that surrounded her, “I know, it’s warm, but we need to go. Let’s gather these up,” he knelt down by the pool and began to stick the eggs back into their container, setting the kid down at your feet. “Next time this kind of thing happens, come get me, okay?” Mando huffed, “If you had gotten hurt, I wouldn’t have been able to protect you,” 

“I know, I know. I just didn’t want to bother you, since the ship is in such bad shape, I figured you needed more time to fix it, I’m sorry,” 

You saw the kid reach for an egg that started to float by him, Mando immediately catching his arm before he could grab it. The kid whined, staring up at you with pleading eyes, “I don’t know why you’re looking at me, you heard him,” you scolded. The child huffed and tromped away, giving you the stink eye as he did. You stood there for a moment, watching the kid leave to go explore the cave. Something about it seemed… off, it was almost eerily quiet aside from the sloshing of the water, it felt like something was watching you.

“Hey,” Mando murmured, standing so he could be close to you. Taking your chin gently in his hand and brushing his thumb against your cheek, “You’re okay, I’m not angry. I just want to keep you safe, alright?” he reached down and slipped something into your palm. 

When you opened your hand, a tiny crystal resided there, no more than two inches long. When it hit the light, it shimmered with hues of silver like it was filled with crushed stardust, all you could do was stare at it in awe, feeling every single cell in your body start to hum. You knew what it was almost immediately, though you had never seen one in person before. 

A Durindfire crystal. One of the crystals used to make lightsabers, only these very rarely left the planet of Tatooine.

“The uh, Tuskans gave that to me as a thank you. I thought you would make better use of it than I would,” Mando almost sounded embarrassed, he couldn’t quite gauge if you liked it or not. Your eyes were just filled with pure shock. 

“Mando I- I don’t even know what to say, thank you… so much,” You stuttered, turning it over in your palm, “But do you know what this is?” 

Mando shook his head, “All the Tuskans told me was that it was rare and valuable, why?” 

“This… it’s a type of kyber crystal. It’s used by the Jedi to make their weapons, these aren’t just rare, these are almost unheard of,” You slipped the crystal into your pocket.

“The Jedi? How do you know that?” he asked. You paused, turning your words over on your tongue before saying them, “I was born on Coruscant, where the ruins of the Jedi Order are. I had… heard the legends growing up from my parents,” 

Mando cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, “You never mentioned that before,” He took a step back from you and flipped lid on the container of eggs shut. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew about the Jedi?” 

You froze, you didn’t lie to him, you just never brought it up. You didn’t know enough to be helpful for the child, all you grew up knowing were the failures of the Jedi after the Empire rose to power. Now, you just didn’t know what to say, “I… don’t know, it just never came up in conversation. The memories from home are just… too painful for me to rehash,” 

“Well, what can you tell me that’s not painful, then?” 

You dropped your eyes to the floor and pushed a hand through your hair, “Well… I know about the crystals. I know the Jedi fell because someone on their own side turned on them, beyond that… I know basically nothing. I’ve heard whispers that a surviving Jedi is the reason the Empire fell, but… I don’t know much more beyond that. I’m sorry,” 

Mando hummed, wanting to ask more but was interrupted by a loud whimper from the child. You both whipped around to see the child scurrying towards you, making small noises of fear and disgust, that’s when you noticed the snowy walls of the cave were shuddering. A shiver ran down your spine as the things you once thought were rocks slit themselves open and a cross between a crab and a spider crawled out. 

They were gangly looking things, their bodies as white as the snow they crawled across. Their mouths filled with needle-like teeth. 

Great, you were about to be hunted by the Krykna, hundreds of them, in all sizes and in all varieties of terrifying… including one as big as the ship. 

“Go! Go, get back to the ship!” Mando yelled as he scooped the kid and the eggs up. The frog lady quickly threw her robes back on and you booked it out of there. Your skin crawled and your stomach turned, all you could focus on was getting the fuck out of the cave. The child whimpered in Mando’s arms, his eyes frantically searching for you.   
The sounds they made as the skittered across the walls made you want to scream. The light tap-tap-tap-tapping of thin, pointy legs on ice was horrendously unnerving. Mando reached for his thermal detonators on his belt, activating all three and sticking them to the cave walls. You pulled your blaster from your hip holster and just started blindly shooting, knocking down a few of the little ones that were gaining on you. 

"What are we going to do?!" You shouted as Mando powered up his Vembrance. 

"I don't know, just run!" He screamed back as he fried some of them to a crisp. The cave momentarily engulfed in flames and squeaks of pain.

That didn't even phase them, when you managed to kill some of them it's like they just multiplied. One of the largest ones stuck a leg through the ice, knocking you back with a scream and almost impaling the frog lady like kebab meat. You heard your name in the chaos between the thumping of your heart and the sound of the krykna surrounding you. 

You screamed, blocking your face with your arms and kicking your legs wildly. You felt a surge of energy run through your body like a train going full speed as you threw both your arms forward. You were expecting to feel their teeth sinking into you now, there were so many of them… but you didn’t. Instead, you felt their spindly legs fly from your body and heard a loud splat on the wall across from you.  
You fucking pushed them. You most definitely fucking pushed them off of you, but you didn't touch them. You sat there, completely dumbfounded, like everything was moving in slow motion.

You snapped out of your daze when you felt a hand tangle in yours as you were yanked to your feet, “Come on! The ship is just up ahead!” Mando yelled, tugging you behind him.

Did he see? 

Somehow you convinced your legs into working and you sprinted towards the mouth of the cave, frog lady hopping along the ground beside you. Mando shoved the kid into your arms once the ship was in sight, and he clung to you, digging his claws into the skin of your torso. You stumbled into the ship and scrambled towards the cockpit with the frog lady following closely behind. Your lungs screamed for air and your muscles burned from the sudden exertion. Your arms were shaking as you collapsed in the far corner of the cockpit, hyperventilating.

You hid with the child in that corner, keeping distance between him and the door. Mando’s footsteps thundered up the ladder and he practically flew into the tiny room with you, trying to shut the blast doors but to no avail. The krykna invaded the cockpit, spinning threads above you and pushed against the blast doors, "Come help me brace the door!" Mando shouted, blindly firing his blaster into the hull. You set the child down and shot to your feet, using all your strength to hold the door to just have it inch open. There were too fucking many of them.

Your heart sank when you heard the child whimper from behind you, you could just barely make out his tiny frame from your peripheral. One of the spider creatures was on top his head just barely out of his grip. You couldn't move your hands off the door to get to your blaster, you were powerless. 

You were just about to scream when frog lady shot it, holding a tiny blaster with shaky hands. A wave a of relief came over you and you nodded to her as a thank you. 

"When I tell you to, let go of the door and get back, do you understand?" Mando grunted as he put all his weight into the door. 

"Yes!" You shouted back to him, your arms shaking from the strain of the door. You saw him nod from the corner of your eye, his Vembrance beginning to glow.

"Two… one… NOW!" He barked, you threw yourself off the door and onto the floor. Flames engulfed the blast doors, horrible squealing sounds filled your ears, and the blast doors finally shut. Mando scrambled to the pilots chair, "Strap yourselves in! We gotta go!" He yelled, flicking the ship to life as you desperately flopped into the co-pilots chair with the child in your arms. The ship stuttered and groaned as it lifted into the air… 

Only to be thrown back down to the ground. 

You yelped as you were jostled around, your head smacking into the wall. The largest krykna, probably the VERY pissed off mom, had latched onto the cockpit, its mouth positioned on the glass above you. One of its spindly legs stabbed through the ceiling, missing the skin of your arm by a hair. The child was wailing in your arms, pointing frantically at the creature’s mouth, and all you could do was stare. Time almost seemed to slow, it just became a mess of screams and garbled words, there was nothing you could do. If you ran again, there were thousands more waiting in the hull, you'd be eaten alive, you were stuck. You looked to Mando, trying to see if he had a plan for what to do here. 

Nothing. There was no plan, you were in the middle of certain death and certain death’s mother. You took a breath and said a silent prayer to yourself, if you could push the little ones off, maybe if you tried hard enough you could try and get rid of the big one. Right now, there were no bad ideas, you brought your right hand up…

And the Krykna fell from the cockpit with a loud squeal.

"What-?" You squeaked, craning your neck up to look out the window. Your sense of pride quickly diminished, two new republic x-wings were outside in the snow, picking off the kryknas' like they were nothing but common house files. Your emotions were all over the place, you were relieved but overwhelmed at the same time and it all came pouring out of you at once. You stared out the window and burst out in hysterical laughter mixed with sobs that made you dry heave.

Mando whipped around in his chair to stare at you, completely and utterly confused as to how to handle the situation. He wanted to reach out and comfort you, but he didn't know how to. He hadn't ever seen you break down like this. 

The kids hand found your finger, gripping onto it to let you know he was there. You looked down at him, tears still stained his face and fear was flooding his eyes. You brought him closer to you, hugging him tightly against your chest. Something about him comforted you, knowing he was still here and probably the only being on this ship that understood you right now. If Mando didn't see you push the Krykna off of you, did the kid sense it? 

Is that… the reason you were so bonded to him in the first place? 

You watched as Mando pushed himself out of the seat, moving to stand beside you. He placed a tentative hand on your shoulder, unsure of what else he was supposed to do. "I'm going to go see what they want, okay? I'll be right back," he murmured, you just nodded. If your… relationship with Mando was making your head spin like a top, this takes the cake.

Was there even a rational explanation? Could you sit here and try to bullshit science your way out of this? 

No, you most definitely pushed them off on you, and the kid wouldn’t have been able to do that from Mando’s arms, he wasn’t even facing you at the time. You cursed under your breath and pushed a hand through your messy hair. You were asking yourself a thousand questions and it was only making things worse. This, much like everything else in your life, was something you would just need to deal with. 

You reached into your pocket and pulled out the crystal Mando gave you, making you relax just a bit. You could feel the energy pulsating from it, like a gentle tug at the back of your mind. It had a calming presence to it, much like the man who gave it to you did. Simple, but beautiful in it own ways, and impossible to fully understand. 

The sound of the blast doors opening snapped you from your trance, "Well, the hull is… damaged, to say the least. I can repair the cockpit enough to pressurize it so we don't die," Mando groaned, "If you need to use the privy, use it now. It's going to be a long trip,"

"Do you need any help?" You asked, slipping the crystal back into your pocket. 

Mando shrugged, "If you want to help you can, I don't know if I'll have a lot to do though," 

"I can hold the light," you joked, pulling yourself to your feet and setting the child down where you once sat, "Or I can just stand there and annoy you the whole time," 

He chuckled, "You can chase after the tools I throw over my shoulder, come on then," 

You smiled, following him down the ladder and into the hull. Webs still clung to every surface, but you managed to find a blanket amidst the wreckage. The cold was still awful, but nothing held a candle to being chased by thousands of spider demons as the shittiest thing that had happened today. 

"Um… Mando?" You asked sheepishly, "Can I uh… talk to you? Before we start on… this?" 

He gave you an affirming "hm?" and turned around to face you. It was times like this that you were grateful he wore a helmet, if you saw his face you'd probably be a lot more nervous, "So… um… you know when I fell in the cave?" 

"Yes, what about it?" 

You stuck the toe of your boot into the snow, stalling, "Well I kinda… sorta… might've…" you trailed off, becoming increasingly interested in a spot on the ground. 

"Pretty girl…" he murmured, taking a step towards you and making your heart stutter in your chest, "Tell me," 

"I pushed them off of me without touching them and I think I might have the same powers as the kid," you blurted. Mando just cocked his head to the side, staring at you. 

"Why are you so nervous about that?" He asked. 

Good question, why were you? You knew realistically he wouldn't be angry, "I don't know… I just don't want you to be mad at me and have me ruin… this?" 

"This?" 

"Yeah… this. I'm happy here, and I don't want you to think I'm hiding anything from you to make you distrust me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Jedi thing and I promise I didn't… I didn't know," Stars, why were you choking up? Why was this making you so damn nervous? 

Mando sighed and set his tools down in the snow, "Don't apologize, it's okay. I'm not mad at you," he cupped your face in his hands, making you look up at him, "You're telling me you didn't know, so I believe you. I trust you, okay?" His voice was so gentle, as if he spoke any louder, you'd shatter into a million pieces. 

You opened your mouth to speak but no sound came out, you knew he had the capability to be gentle, last night proved that to you, but you didn't expect him to be so… sweet. 

Your heart almost jumped out of your skin when his arms wrapped around you and he smooshed you into his chest, "Is this okay?" Mando whispered. You nodded, your arms shakily wrapping around his torso. A sense of calm and comfort came over you, like it did the previous night, you just seemed to… fit there. Even though his embrace was largely made of beskar, it was warmer and gentler than anyone else’s you had ever been in. 

“I’m sorry so much has happened the past few days, I’ll try to make it up to you somehow. I’m just… happy you’re still here,” Mando whispered, his voice sounded shaky, like he was testing the boundaries. 

Your heart pounded in your ears, your face starting to run hot, “I’m happy I’m still here, too…” you stuttered. You didn’t want to let go of him, the sweet moment felt so fleeting, like sand slipping through your fingertips. 

Mando released you and knelt to pick up his tools, “We should start fixing the ship, the daylight won’t last forever,” you deflated, nodding as you trudged through the snow behind him. “What do you need me to do?” you asked. 

Mando shrugged, “For now, just let me know if something catches on fire or you smell… burning,”. You frowned at him as he started to fiddle around with wires that stuck out in all directions, the krykna really did a number on the cockpit, more so than you originally thought. The metal was ripped open in multiple spots, exposing the inner workings of the ship that sparked and groaned every time Mando touched them. 

You continued to watch in silence for a while, not quite understanding what magic he was able to work on this thing since it looked like a pile of scrap metal being held together by willpower alone. The man was resilient, that was for sure, because only he would sit here with a toolbox barely the size of your torso in the middle of the snow trying to fix the hunk of metal. Come to think of it, you hadn’t ever seen him give up on… anything, he just rolled with whatever was thrown at him and if it didn’t get out of the way he would just shoot through it.

“How are you always so calm?” You asked. 

Mando perked up, “What do you mean?”

“With things like this, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you lose your cool, even if whatever plan you’ve set flies out the window,” You knelt beside him, grimacing at how cold the snow was.

“Because things don’t ever go according to plan, you can’t always have control,” he nudged you, “Something you need to realize sometimes,” 

You scoffed, he got you there. 

“But if you don’t have a plan, how do things get done?” you retorted.

He chuckled, slowly turning to look over at you, “The best things that have ever happened to me happened by pure chance, with whatever plan I had going straight over my head. I didn’t plan to become a Mandalorian, I was saved by pure luck, I didn’t plan on keeping the kid, and I didn’t plan on seeing you in the cantina that night,” 

Your heart practically froze in your chest, you opened your mouth to speak but Mando placed his hand on top of yours to stop you, “I wanted to tell you when we woke up, but I wanted to thank you, for what you do for the kid… and me. You can give him what I can’t,” 

You felt your cheeks turn bright red; your tongue feeling like it was made of lead in your mouth. You were flattered beyond belief, but your brain short circuited and made you terrified at the same time. You almost felt like his thanks were unwarranted, you… barely did anything, if you were honest with yourself. Mando was the one who kept you alive.  
“You’re welcome but… what do you mean?” you stuttered. 

Mando went back to working on this ship but still kept himself close to you, “You can give him a normal childhood, you fill the ship with so much life that it never used to have… you teach me new lessons every single day that I never would have learned otherwise. Your companionship means more to me than you will ever know,” 

You smiled from ear to ear, the fear in your chest fizzling out, “Thank you Mando… for everything. All of it,” 

He nodded and stuck a wrench of some kind in your hand, “You’re welcome, now take that and use it to pull this wire off, but be careful, watch for sparks,” He pointed to a yellow wire with a gash down the protective rubber, exposing the copper internals. Seemed easy enough, just-

PFFFFTTTTT!

You shrieked and dropped the wrench to cradle your twitching hand, “Dank Farrek that fucking hurt!” 

The Mando did something you never expected, he started laughing.

A deep, real laugh that only came from the heart. If your hand didn’t sting like a thousand hornets just attacked it, you might find it cute. He was practically falling over from the spasming in his chest. “Hey! That’s rude, we just had a super cute moment and now you’re laughing at my pain?” you joked, starting to laugh yourself now. 

“I’m sorry, your face was just too fucking funny,” he said between hiccups, “Good going, Sparky,” 

“Sparky?!” you reached out and pushed him over into the snow, “Rude!”

Mando fell to the ground with a grunt, within a second, he had grabbed ahold of your wrist and pulled you down with him, propping himself up on his elbow so he was positioned above you. 

“Yes, Sparky, and since you seem to detest it so much, I’m going to keep calling you that,” he murmured, reaching up with his other hand to stroke your cheek. 

You grinned, bringing your hand up to do the same. Whatever you were to this man, you wanted it to stay that way. Despite the ship being in shambles, despite the child driving you nuts most days, you were home. You felt like you belonged here, one way or another.

Turning back was never going to be an option. You decided that in that moment, you were never losing this. 

“Buckethead,” you teased, gathering a fistful of snow in your hand and slapping it onto Mando’s back before running away with a smile that you never wanted to disappear.


	3. Everyone Likes Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long update time but as you can probably see... this chapter is MASSIVE. I hope it lives up to expectations, I worked super hard on this one lol. I hope to update more frequently since I got a new job that opens my schedule up and makes me not want to yeet myself off a cliff every second of every day so fingers crossed!  
> Anyways, warnings for this one do include slight non/con elements (NOT FROM DIN HE WOULD NEVER) and smut between our favorite space daddy and our girl Sparky. If the non/con elements might be triggering to you, proceed with caution, even though there isn't that much! If smut isn't your jam, its at the very end!  
> I really appreciate all the love you guys give me on this fic. It means so much to me and really helps with my motivation to keep this going. Thank you so much for reading, and enjoy.  
> \- Alli

Trask wasn’t anything to write home about, everything was tinged in a shade of grey or dingy brown and the air smelled of salt mixed with sulfur. It just looked warn down, like somewhere you stop in case of emergencies and then immediately leave. Something about this place unnerved you, but you couldn’t quite figure out why, you started to think that maybe the kid sensed it too. He seemed more alert and on edge than he normally did, watching every move.

“Stay close to me,” Mando murmured, “I don’t like these eyes on us,” 

You nodded, taking a gentle hold on his arm, “Me neither. Something feels off about this place,” 

You could feel countless eyes tracking your movements from the moment you and Mando stepped out of the ship, his armor was both a blessing and a curse in that aspect. It made him a walking tank, but it drew so much attention to him, it made him a target. A chill ran down your spine the closer you got to the end of the street, “Mando?” 

“Hm?”

“Be careful,” You whispered. 

The frog lady was leading you down to an area that was primarily shipping containers and dock workers, calling out for her husband. The people that populated the area were primarily Mon-Calamari and Quarren, making the green skin of the frog man stick out amidst the sea of grey. She saw him before you could bring it to her attention, taking at a full sprint towards him. You smiled when they embraced, making the whole trip worth it in at least some way. 

You and Mando met with them just as they were inspecting their eggs, the man taking the time to thank you both by gripping your arm and bowing his head. You gave him a smile, congratulating him before turning to your right to see a woman standing between two shipping crates. She had a long, black cloak concealing most of her features, from what you could see, you could make out honey skin and bits of black hair. She stared right back at you, smirking. 

“You’re welcome,” Mando murmured, “I’m told you can lead me to more of my kind?”

The frog man nodded, looking around before gesturing in the direction of the inn not far from where you were standing, “The inn? That one right there?” Mando asked. He nodded, going back to attend to the eggs. 

“Who’s that woman?” You blurted, catching their attention. 

Mando looked in the direction you pointed, “What woman?” 

“Her, the one over…” an empty space sat where she once stood, “there,”

“Uh… Sparky, no one’s there,” Mando muttered, “Come on, let’s go see if we can get some more information,” He thanked the frog man again and walked towards the inn, you and the kid in tow. The inn was run down and musty smelling, patrons leaning over to leer at you and make comments under their breath. You glared at the ones you could see, gesturing to Mando with your eyes in hopes they would get the message.

You eventually found an open table that wasn’t covered in a thin film of… stickiness and sat down. You could see a group of quarrens whispering to each other in the far corner of the room, only being able to pick out one word.

Beskar.

Something told you it wasn’t right, it felt off balance almost. You kept your eyes glued to the back of their heads and a tentative hand on your blaster. Mando grasped your knee with his palm and tugged you closer to him, “I know, I can hear them too,” he whispered, “We won’t be here for long, I promise,” 

Your shoulders relaxed and you nodded, just as a server came up to the table with a few crude wooden bowls and utensils, “Can I do for ya?” he slurred, pulling down a nozzle from the ceiling, “We got chowder an’ we got s’me broth,” 

“Chowder for these two. Nothing for me,” Mando insisted.

The server just shook his head, “We don’t have a lot a’ seats. Everyone seated needs to eat,” 

Mando sighed and pulled out a couple hundred calamari flan, sliding it across the table, “I can buy something else, information. Deal?” 

The server’s eyes widened as he reached for the credits, “Yessir, can I do for ya’?” he pressed a button on the nozzle and some funny smelling soup poured into your bowl. You were hoping this would be one of the days he wouldn’t make you eat.

“I’m told there are more of my kind here, do you know of anyone who can lead me to them?” 

Your eyes wandered to the group of quarren in the corner again, this time, they met your gaze. They were listening intently to the conversation, you felt Mando’s hand move from your knee to your mid-thigh. 

“No, nobody like yous’ ever come through here,” the server pawed at the credits in his hands, “Ye got that beskar. I’d know that anywhere,” 

Mando hummed and the server turned to leave, you prodded at your soup, your stomach turning when something slithered around the bowl. You let out an audible groan, the kid was practically sucking his down through a straw and you could barely stomach a bite. 

“Do I have to eat it?” you whined, “It’s moving,” 

Mando chuckled, “Yes. I’ll feed it to you if you don’t do it by yourself,” 

You pouted at him, attempting to stab the moving thing with your spoon. You eventually relented and started to eat the actual soup, not wanting to find out what the solid chunks were. That was the one thing you missed about Coruscant, the food was actually palatable, stars, what you wouldn’t give for one of the Cavaellin spice creams from the bakery right about now. 

“Do you ever eat dessert?” you asked, daydreaming about cookies. 

“No,” Mando replied bluntly.

You frowned, “Why not? Everyone likes dessert,” 

“Tell me where I can find anything but bread, dried meat, and soup in the outer rim,”

"That's not true! Most planets at least have honey cakes," you whined, "So you have no excuses," 

Mando laughed, "I have more important things to buy compared to bread with honey on it, Sparky," he gently patted your thigh, "Come on, eat your food," 

You frowned at him, "Fine," you finished off the soup, leaving the solids at the bottom of the bowl, "If I were to make you something, would you eat it?" 

"Depends. Would you poison it?" 

"No," 

"Then yes," 

You smiled up at him, "Okay. Then I'm going to find a way to make you something. Maybe eating sugar will make you sweeter," you winked, pushing your bowl away and leaning back in your chair.

You felt his hand slide up your thigh, teasing you, "I thought we already established how sweet I can be," he growled, just barely loud enough for you to hear. You bit down on your lower lip to keep yourself from whimpering. 

"Not here!" You hissed, "The kid is literally right there, and someone will see!" 

Mando tapped his fingers against your inner thigh, slowly pushing upwards, "Hm, you might be right," his voice dripping with honey, "You couldn't keep yourself quiet last time," he pulled his hand away, your skin protesting from the lack of contact. That time, you couldn't stifle your whimper as you pressed your thighs tight together. 

His arm snaked around your back, settling his hand on your waist, "Don't worry, pretty girl, we'll finish this later," 

This man was going to be the death of you. 

Your growing arousal was quickly stifled by the sound of footsteps coming towards your table, a quarren in well-worn clothes coming to sit at your table across from you. 

"I hear you're looking for others of yer kind?" The man's voice had a drawl to it, an accent you couldn't place. Mando's grip on your waist tightened, "Yes, what of it?" 

The man took a sip from the cup he held in his hand before answering, "I've seen others wearing the beskar around here. Couple of em. I can take you to em, if you're needing a ride," he was speaking to Mando, but his eyes kept flicking between his armor and your body. It made you uncomfortable, and you realized he was the one watching you from the table in the corner earlier. 

Mando shifted in his chair, setting his jaw higher, "How do I know I can trust you?" His voice was confident, a small sign he felt the same way you did. The quarren just shrugged and stood, "Guess you'll just need to see. Meet me at docking bay six if you're interested," he locked eyes with you one more time before turning back to his table.

Mando dug through his pocket and tossed a few more credits on the table before ushering you out of your chair, the kid letting out a frustrated whine in protest, he had not yet finished the soup in front of him. The group of you exited the inn, still feeling eyes burning into your body from behind. You followed Mando to a small, secluded area between shipping containers while he pondered over the options. 

"What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the inn. You could only shrug, you knew there were Mandalorians here, but searching for them yourselves would probably take too long. 

"I… don't know. I have a really bad feeling about them in there," you stuttered, "They kept talking about your armor, and the one that talked to us wouldn't stop staring at it… and me. Something feels wrong," 

Mando nodded, "I agree, but it's the only lead we have so far. Without this I have nothing to go off of," 

"How big do you think the crew is? Do you think that if things went sour, we could take them?" You really didn't want that to happen, you had enough with fighting for your life for the next few days. However, the pair of you were pretty strong together, you were a smaller, faster target and he was… a walking death machine with at least three different weapons just on his wrist.

He thought about it for a moment, looking over at the kid and then back to you, "If all the people at the table are part of the crew, four or five. We could probably take them," You nodded, considering all your options. They either weren't lying, and you'd go your separate ways, or, they were lying and you'd have to kill some people. 

You mutually agreed it was a risk worth taking and headed for docking bay six, weaving through the crowds of people shoving past you. Sure enough, the crew stood at the end of the platform, waiting.

Five. 

You took a mental note of that, tugging the kids cradle close to you and keeping your face neutral. You were met with a lot of uncomfortable staring and a few awkward smiles, which you half-heartedly returned. Mando stopped in front of the quarren from earlier, "Ye made it just in time," he chortled, gesturing for you to walk up first, "And ye brought a pretty lady!" another man called from behind the quarren. 

Mando sucked in a breath, his shoulders squaring as he nudged you behind him. You could feel the anger radiating off him in waves despite his self-control, "Not for you," you barked, earning a surprised look from the crew. A silence fell over the lot of you, hanging uncomfortably in the air.

The man from earlier raised his arms in peace, "Now now, men. Behave yerselves, we got guests," you narrowed your eyes at the group of quarrens. Something definitely felt off, but you reluctantly stepped aboard the tiny ship. The kid peered up at you with wide eyes, feeding off your energy. You just nodded to him, signaling that things were okay for now. Mando was still as stiff as a board, always making sure he was standing right next to you two like a shadow. 

The crew was composed entirely of quarrens, each of them doing a specific task aboard the ship. The one thing that struck you as the most odd was the giant grate in the bottom of the ship that seemingly lead to a hole with nothing but ocean beneath it. You sat atop some shipping containers, setting the child's cradle in front of you with a hand on the visor. 

"Ye got names?" The quarren from the inn asked, "We're gonna be here awhile, may as well get… friendly," 

"No. I don't have a name," Mando replied curtly. 

"Luna," a fake name, nowhere close to your real one. The man nodded, "I'm Varen. That there's Ror, that's Nej and Qogger, and way in the back, that's Jokko. The little one got a name?" 

You just shook your head, "So what's the ship for?"

Varen hummed, "Fishin'" 

Liar. What fishing boat is barely big enough to accommodate eight people and a small child? 

Mando picked up on it too, giving you the slightest glance down at your blaster. You didn't need to speak; you knew something was wrong. The boat was well past the shoreline now, making you thankful for the jetpack strapped to Mando's back. Today might be a good day to use it. 

"So, beskar. How'd ye get it?" Varen mumbled.

"I'm a Mandalorian," there was a tinge of annoyance in his voice. 

He just hummed again, "Don't talk much, do ya?" Mando just shook his head, placing a protective hand on your shoulder. You'd been with him long enough to know what he was trying to convey. Mando was picking up on the same energy you were. Slowly, you brought a hand down to rest on your blaster, trying not to grab the attention of anyone. 

Valen stood and hit the lever that opened the grate, grabbing hold of a bucket that smelled of rotting meat, "Ever seen a mamacore eat? Could be… educational. For the little one," he moved closer to you, now less than three feet of distance between you and him. 

Mando immediately stepped in front of you and the child, his hand on his blaster, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he warned, his voice cold. Valen puts his arms up in protest, "Hey, I don't mean no harm now, just wonderin'," 

You heard footsteps from behind you, rushing towards you, instinctively, you drew your blaster and ducked, firing at the quarren before he could get to you. Chaos ensued, you stood back-to-back with Mando with your blasters drawn, the four remaining quarrens surrounding you on the tiny ship. The kid shut himself into his cradle once the first shot was fired. 

"Now I think there was a misunderstanding here, let's all just calm down," Valen boomed, keeping his arms raised, you moved your finger onto the trigger, "With all due respect, you're full of bantha shit," you spat as you aimed for center mass. 

"Here's what's gonna happen, little girl, yer trapped far out at sea, on our boat. The only way off is through us. So, yer gonna leave us the beskar and your pretty little ass, then we'll let ya go," he growled, you felt Mando tense up behind you. 

Your heart was pounding in your ears, not so much from fear, you were just fucking pissed that you couldn't get one good day. You smirked, "Yeah, no. Not happening," 

"Suit yerselves," he reached behind him, grabbing hold of the harpoon on his back and swinging it. 

But he didn't hit you, he hit the child's cradle, knocking it into the water in the grate. 

You heard Mando yell before he dove into the water after you watched his cradle be swallowed whole. The next events seemed to blur together; within seconds you were on the ground, your head landing on the deck with a loud crack. You screamed in pain, trying to fight whatever had you pinned, straddling you and squeezing your hips to keep you in place. 

You heard the grate close and Mando gasp for air, banging against the metal, "Kill him! The beskar is ours!" Valen shouted, his boots blocking your line of sight as he crouched down in front of you, grabbing hold of your hair and forcing you to look at him. 

"Yer no quarren but yer still a fine piece of ass, you'll do just fine," he murmured, dropping your head with a thud. 

"Touch me and I'll fucking shoot you," you snarled, still wriggling from under the weight of the other man on top of you. He reached down, flipping you over so you would look at him, "Get off me!" You screamed, trying to bring your knees up and free your hands. 

"Do what you want with her, boys," you heard from behind you as Valen stabbed through the grate. Your vision started to blur, all you could do was kick and scream as the men surrounded you, pawing at you, making comments about your body. You felt hands run up your chest, over your thighs, everywhere. They were everywhere. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" You shrieked, tears running down your face. You used all your strength to rip one of your hands free, shoving the man that had you pinned clear away from you and into the ocean. The others stumbled back, leaving you on the ground in a crumpled heap, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" 

You scrambled for your blaster, your vision really starting to go fuzzy now, you couldn't tell if it was from tears or the head injury or both. You felt someone grab your ankle and drag you back, before it went slack, and you were able to scoot away. 

You heard them before you saw them, the sound of jetpacks and modulated voices. Three mandalorians clad in blue armor came down, taking out the quarrens that remained. You watched as they picked them off one by one, hurling them overboard. They moved almost like dancers, they seemed to flow around each other when fighting. Two were female that you could make out, one of them breaking away from the fight to help Mando.

The grate opened and the Mandalorian with white, almost bird like markings painted on her helmet reached in and dragged Mando out of the water. As soon as he hit the surface, he scrambled over to you, "There's a creature… it has… the child," he sputtered.

"On it!" A female voiced barked before one of them dove into the water. 

You could hear him coughing, his breath ragged and uneven, "Please… help the child," 

"Don't worry, brother. We've got this," The woman who saved Mando reassured. 

You heard something screech from down below as blasters fired. Mando reached down to inspect your head for injuries, a goose egg already forming from where your head hit the dock. He could see the silent tears falling down your face, you were curled in a tight ball on the deck, refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead. 

Mando tried to reach for you again, but you pulled away with a whimper just as the other woman returned with the child's damaged cradle. Your eyes flashed with worry for a moment, but he was pulled out safely. He let out a whine and reached for Mando, "Here you go, little one," the woman cooed as she placed him in his arms. You reached out for him with one shaky hand, gently rubbing one of his ears between your fingers. 

"Is she alright?" One of the women asked. 

Mando could only shrug, he hadn't seen you like this before, not even after the cantina. You were looking straight ahead, tears streamed down your face, but your eyes were almost emotionless. A thousand thoughts were swimming in your head, but you could not erase the feeling of their hands running all over your body. You could feel their thoughts every time one of their sticky hands caressed you, your mind was obsessing over what could have happened had you not been able to push them back. 

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with her?" Mando said to the others, they just nodded and turned their backs, trying to stand out of earshot. He tried to reach out and touch you again, but you still flinched like his hands were poisonous. 

The child looked over at you, whimpering and pushing himself out of Mando's arms. When he set him down, all he did was sit in front of your face and place his tiny hand on your cheek. A feeling of warmth came over you like a soft blanket, the negative thoughts slowly starting to fizzle out enough for you to break away from your trance. 

He didn't need to speak, that tiny gesture told you enough. He was trying to take away your pain, trying to remind you that you were safe in a way only he could… through your bond. You reached out for him and he crawled into your arms without hesitation, despite this, you could still feel tears pooling in your eyes, threatening to spill over. 

“Mando?” You squeaked, reaching a hand out for him. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt him grab hold of it. Your body trembled, the same gut-wrenching fear overtaking your body all over again even though you knew you were safe. You knew all those men were dead… and nothing they wanted to do to you actually happened, yet… you were still sick with anxiety, still feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"Its okay, I'm here," Mando whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible… and all hell seemed to break loose. A cry somewhere between a wail and a blood curdling scream left your throat, startling both him and the kid. You pushed yourself up off the floor and pulled Mando closer, throwing your arms around him and burying your face in the crook of his neck. Sobs ran through your body like earthquakes and your breath came out in short gasps and squeaks. He wasn’t sure what to do, until the kid toddled over and climbed into his lap, trying to wrap his arms around you. Hesitantly, Mando brought your legs up and cradled you against him, holding you against his chest.

"I felt what they wanted to do to me," you hiccuped, "I felt- I felt their fucking hands all over me," 

Mando sighed, his grip on you tightening, he wasn’t even sure what to say that could make the situation better. He knew it wasn’t his fault, you both knew the risks and made the choice to follow the quarrens together, but in an instant he almost lost both you and the kid forever. A short lapse in judgement cost him nearly everything. He whispered your name against your hair, “I’m so sorry. I promise, I’m never letting anyone touch you like that again. I’m so fucking sorry,” 

You weren’t sure how long you stayed like that, curled against him as it felt like your whole world was falling to pieces. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, maybe it was a combination of that and all the events prior to this, but it was like your brain hard reset itself and it came out in a fit of anxiety and frustration. You could feel the eyes of the other three Mandalorians on your back, but honestly, you couldn’t care less, no matter how awkward it made you feel. 

Eventually, you untangled yourself from Mando’s lap and sat beside him. Your eyes were swollen and tears still stained your face despite your best attempts to cover everything up. You pulled the kid tight against you, his eyes written with concern and worry as he reached up to toy around with your hair. It made you smile, even though most of the time it got tangled around his claws and usually resulted in your losing hair… it was one of his ways of letting you know he was there. Mando looked to you, making sure it was okay if he waved over the others, you gave him a short nod and the three Mandalorians came over, standing with arms at their sides.

“Thank you, you have no idea how long I’ve been searching for more of our kind,”

The woman with the painted helmet nodded, "We could say the same about you, looks like you got yourself in a pretty tough spot here,”

"I've been tasked with-“ He froze, hearing the hiss and click of helmets releasing. Mando bristled, his demeanor making a complete one-eighty. You just sat there with your jaw hanging open, trying to connect the puzzle pieces and question marks popping up in your head. Two women, the one that stood in front had chin length red hair with a stern, battle worn face etched into her fair skin. The girl on the left had honey skin and dark, curly hair pulled tight at the back of her head. The one man of the group stood his guard to the right, his eyes glued to Mando with a scowl that could kill.

"Where did you get that armor?" Mando growled. 

The red-haired woman raised an eyebrow, "This armour has been in my family for generations,"

Mando just shook his head, standing up as he did, "You do not cover your face, you're not Mandalorian," 

The dark-haired man scoffed, “He’s one of them,”

You sat on the floor of the boat, watching the entire thing transpire. The fall of Mandalore beginning to make sense, considering they couldn’t even agree on a creed. You glanced over the three of them, pausing once you got a closer look at the second woman. 

The woman from the dock. The one that was watching you. She turned to look at you, giving you a short nod before turning back to the conversation. 

"I am Bo-Katan, of clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the purge… I am the last of my line," the woman with the red hair took a step closer to Mando, "And you, are a child of the Watch," 

He cocked his head to the side, "The Watch?" 

Bo-Katan nodded, "It was a cult of religious zealots hellbent on establishing the old ways of the Mandalore. They took in foundlings like you… and made you who you are," 

Mando shook his head, "No. There is only one way, the way of the Mandalore," he stuck out his hand for you and hauled you and the kid up. He caught you by surprise as he scooped you into his arms, holding you close to his chest and blasting away. You clung to his neck, watching the boat get smaller and smaller and he flew through the sky. 

He said nothing, he just kept his visor trained straight ahead. You could tell he had about a thousand thoughts swimming in his head, but you weren't sure you could say anything to make him feel better. You rested your head against his chest, pulling the kid closer to your own. When you finally touched down at the docks, Mando just turned towards the ship and stared out at the horizon. 

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, still cradling you against his chest. 

Honestly, you were trying your best to forget everything that transpired aboard the ship. You were usually fine in near-death situations with Mando, hell they seemed to happen every day, but it made you feel so vulnerable. You got the first guy off, but the rest of them still came after you. They wanted you, they saw you as nothing but fuckable meat. 

It made you sick. 

"I don't know. How about you?" You whispered, tucking your head underneath his chin. 

He just chuckled, "Been better but everyone's alive," 

The kid whined, almost agreeing with him. The poor guy had been swallowed by a sea monster after being kicked into the damn ocean… not to mention the krykna from the day prior… and the krayt dragon. 

Stars, it's been an eventful three days. 

You watched as the ship was engulfed in flames, and three puffs of smoke from the Mandalorians abandoned the now sinking ship. The sun was setting, bathing everything in a wash of orange and pink light. 

"You like dessert, right?" Mando asked, gently lowering you to the ground. You nodded, "Yes… I thought we already had this conversation," 

"Want to try and find some?" 

You smiled, looking down at the tiny green bundle in your arms and back up to Mando, "Sure. If they don't have anything… moving in them," 

….

The three of you wandered the streets of Trask for a few more hours until dark, avoiding most of the people bustling through. You had successfully gotten ahold of some honey cakes from a vendor on the street corner and we're happily sharing them with the kid. They weren't much, they were essentially biscuits with a small amount of honey mixed in the crumbly dough and drizzled with a bit of the sticky syrup on top, but it was still something. 

The kid was a carnivore at heart, but the way his eyes lit up when the sweet biscuit hit his tongue made you smile. He kept sticking his hand out to Mando, holding a chunk of the cake in his hand, but he wouldn't take it. 

"I think he wants you to try it," you pipped, breaking off another piece and popping it into your mouth. 

Mando sighed, holding out his palm and letting the kid drop the mushed-up piece of cake into it before feeding it up his helmet. 

A pause, followed by a few chewing noises, "Dry…" he dusted off his glove, scattering the crumbs on the ground, "Are they always like this?" 

You raised an eyebrow, “I mean… yes? Have you never had one of these before?” 

He shook his head, “I’ve seen them, but I’ve never wanted them. They look like you’d need eight gallons of water to eat one of them,” 

He had a point, that was most definitely true, but it was bringing both you and the kid joy despite the current situation, so it would have to do. You stuck the remaining chunk of cake in the kid’s hands, watching him devour it within seconds. The streets of Trask weren’t as bad at night, almost peaceful with the lack of prying eyes burning holes into you. 

“So… with you being a child of the watch, does that mean you’re a foundling like the kid?” You asked, the words tumbling out of your mouth. 

A beat. “Yes, they took me in when I was young and raised me in the Fighting Corps,” Mando paused again, like the words were stuck on his tongue, “They saved my life, and when I was old enough, I swore the creed. I owe a lot to them… even if they’re flawed in some ways,” 

“Because of what Bo-Katan said? Or because you genuinely believe they’re flawed?” You asked.

He thought about your question for a moment, The Way had superseded everything for him for as long as he could remember but he wasn’t on his own anymore, he had more people to talk to outside of the clan. “I… don’t know,” 

You found yourself reaching out for him, sensing his uncertainty through his body language, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry. Just… know that I may not understand everything, but I will always listen to you,” you offered him a friendly smile before continuing your walk down the pathway. You couldn’t see it, and you most likely would never know, but Mando watched you walk away with a small smile hidden by the helmet. You would never understand that the lessons you taught him were invaluable, things he would never know otherwise despite their simplicity. 

You found a darker area on the docks and tilted your head up, looking at the stars above you. The kid gripped your thumb and mimicked your actions, getting excited when he found a constellation of stars without your help. You didn’t see many stars home on Coruscant, the lights from the cities blocked them out, but when your mother would take you to Naboo, you would sit in the fields for hours. The scope of the galaxy felt so much more real when you looked up, realizing that there was so much more to life than what was in front of you. You were doing something with the kid that your own mother had done with you, she always used to tell you that if you ever missed her when she was away… to just look up and know that she would always find you, because she had the stars to guide her home. 

“When I was a little, I was convinced Coruscant was the only planet that existed. I couldn’t wrap my head around the endlessness of everything,” You murmured, head still pointed at the sky, “Until I started talking to other kids my age and my mother took me to Naboo. After that I… wanted to find out as much as I could about… everything. The different cultures, the legends, the planets, the star systems… all of that just captivated me,” 

“That’s why you’re always… thinking. Isn’t it?” Mando had some up beside you, placing a hand on the small of your back. 

You nodded, “Yes, it’s also why I ended up on Nevarro and… here. I want to see everything, even if what I find there is terrifying. It’s all because I want to learn from experience, since I only knew two places for the vast majority of my life. I wanted to break away from it all after my mother died, to leave everything I knew behind and start from square one,” 

“Was it easy?” 

“No, it wasn’t. I struggled for a long time with it, I felt like I was betraying my family in a way, to just up and leave my home world like that… but I needed to, I couldn’t just exist like that. I wouldn’t be the person I am had I not chosen to leave,”

Mando moved himself in front of you, brushing your hair behind your ear and looking down into your eyes. It was times like this that made him wish you could see his face, so he could be just as vulnerable as you were. Your soul was stripped bare in front of him, and even though he knew you understood, he remained hidden. You felt him push you closer to his body, letting you rest your head against his chest. It was a small gesture, but you knew it meant a thousand words he just didn’t know how to articulate.  
“Interrupting a tender moment, are we Mandalorian?” A gruff voice barked from the darkness. You whipped your head around to see a group of quarrens starting to encircle the three of you. 

Mando moved himself to shield you, “Either leave us be, or let us pass,” he growled. 

The quarren just laughed, causing rage to bubble up in your chest. “You killed my brother; do you really think I am letting you get away with that?” his voice grated against your ears like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Your brother tried to kill us and was going to let his buddies rape me. He got what he deserved, and you will too if you don’t leave,” Your hand was on your blaster and your gaze was crinkled in a scowl. 

They moved closer, closing their circle they had formed around you. You could only roll your eyes, at this point you were just angry that you couldn’t get a damn moment alone without someone trying to kill you three. That’s when you heard it, the sound of jetpacks overhead, you looked up for a second and there they were. The three Mandalorians from before landed in front of you with weapons already drawn. 

“He didn’t kill your brother, I did,” Bo-Katan spat. 

In seconds it became a cluster of swinging limbs amidst a cacophony of grunts. You watched as the quarrens were brought to their knees, the confidence they once had falling to pieces as they were picked off one by one. You didn’t even have to do anything; you just got to stand and watch with the child in your arms. It was nice, if you were being honest. 

………

You had found yourselves back at the same inn you met the original group of quarrens in, all of you were sat around a little wooden table with shots of spotchka and soup in front of you. Bo-Katan had insisted on speaking with Mando after the incident on the boat and the alleyway, and though he did so reluctantly, he accepted. 

“You mentioned on the boat that you were looking for us,” she started, knocking back a shot like it was water, “Why?”

Mando placed a hand on your knee, “I’ve been tasked with returning the child to the Jedi. I was hoping you would help me by creed,” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Seems to me like you already have a Jedi with you,” Bo-Katan gave a little nod to you, referring to the man on the boat that you had launched into the ocean. 

You shook your head, “I’m not a Jedi. I didn’t even know I could do that until yesterday,” 

“Hm, then what do you know of the Jedi?” 

“The foundling belongs to them; he can move objects with his mind. Beyond that I know nothing,” Mando explained. 

Bo-Katan nodded and glanced to the other two at the table, Koska and Ax, they exchanged a few non-verbal words before turning back to the conversation with you and Mando. “I can tell you where one is, but you need to help us first. Trask is a smugglers planet, and there is an Imperial ship full of weapons leaving the dock tomorrow. If you help us take them… I can tell you where to take your foundling,” 

A beat. “How many people are on the ship?” Mando asked. 

“Just a crew of stormtroopers that can’t shoot what’s directly in front of them, probably a pilot and a commander. Easy stuff,” Ax groaned. 

“Fine. Let me make arrangements for these two and then we can go,” 

Bo-Katan smiled, leaning forward over the table on her hand, “Great. We have a deal then, meet us here tomorrow morning,” You gave her a small nod in return and pushed yourself out of your chair, letting Mando guide you out of the inn and back onto the dark street. He remained silent for the majority of the walk, lost in his own thoughts. He found the Mandalorians, things were finally starting to move along, but something was still… wrong, almost like he was missing something. 

“Do you trust them?” You asked, breaking the silence between you. 

A beat. “Yes,” 

You did too, to a certain extent. Their meeting didn’t have a feeling of dread hanging over it like the last one did, it just felt like they weren’t telling the whole story. 

“I’m having you and the kid stay with the frog lady and her husband while I’m gone,” Mando murmured, rounding a corner and stopping in front of a small housing unit. 

“Why can’t I go? I might be useful in some way,” You asked, not really wanting to intrude on them. He just shook his head, “The four of us are wearing beskar, you aren’t. I can’t know for certain you’ll be safe if we get split up,” 

You frowned, “But- ack!”

In an instant, Mando had swept you around and smushed you against him, one arm encircling your entire body while the other held the kid, “I know you want to help, but I cannot risk what happened to you on the boat to happen again. You hide it well, but I saw how deeply that affected you,” He whispered against your hair. All you could do was nod, your arms hanging limply by your sides. 

“We’re here, just try and sleep some, okay? I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise,” 

He let you go, and you buzzed into the housing unit. Six metal doors lined the hall and Mando made a beeline for the one at the very end. It always amazed you with how soft he could be, reminding you that under all the metal was a normal man. At least… you were pretty sure he was a man, you had never actually seen an inch of his skin before so he could be a Gungan for all you knew.  
The door whooshed open after a few seconds, “Something’s come up, can I leave them with you for a bit?” Mando asked. The frog lady nodded and took the baby from his arms and ushered you inside. 

“Be good, Sparky. I want you both to be respectful and mind your manners,” 

You stuck your tongue out at him and waved goodbye, the door shutting behind him with a loud whooshing noise. The frog lady took the baby and placed him in a chair, next to her container of eggs and motioned for you to sit down with them. You obliged, watching as a single egg slit itself open and a small tadpole swam out. It was a cute little thing, despite its eyes almost being too big for it’s face, “Congratulations!” You murmured, resting your head in your palm. 

Your thoughts started to wander as you started entranced into the container of eggs, you stayed like that for awhile before finally retiring to a small cot in the corner of the room with the kid in your arms. Sleep finally overtaking you as you drifted into unconsciousness. 

……..

You dreamt of your time on Naboo, your face upturned towards the sky and the soft grass under your palms. Though you were alone, hearing nothing but wind rustling in the foliage. It struck you as odd, you were never here alone, your mother was always within earshot of you just in case something were to go awry. You tried to call out, but your voice remained silent, trapped somewhere in your throat. You tried to get up, but your limbs felt like they were made of stone, keeping you firmly planted in a starfish position on the ground. 

That’s when you heard it, your name coming from a voice you didn’t recognize. 

“… can she wield it?” the voice hurriedly whispered. 

“Not that I am aware, not yet,” Your mothers voice replied in the same hushed tone. 

Wield what? 

“Veyra you know children like her are not safe here! Even if there is a suspicion she is sensitive, they’ll take her. You aren’t even safe here anymore… they know who you are,” 

“Are you questioning my ability to keep my own daughter safe?” Your mother spat, making you shiver. She never spoke like that, not even when she was at her wits end. 

“No, never, but you need to listen to me. If you won’t go with me, nobody can keep you safe, if I can sense her… I know they can,” the man paused, taking an agonizingly long moment to collect his thoughts, “They will find you, you know too much,” 

Your head was spinning like a top, you had no idea what was going on or how you figured into this. All your mother knew, to the best of your knowledge, was politics. She worked with the Galactic Republic for years before the Empire took over, then after she had you… she was a housewife. There was nothing there to know. Nothing. 

You struggled against whatever kept you pinned to the ground, the serene air of Naboo slowly thinning around you, stealing the breath from your lungs. The scene started to crumble and soon you were tumbling down a sand dune, landing with a dull thud on your left shoulder. You recognized where you were almost immediately, the dry air of Tatooine was unmistakable. With a groan, pushed yourself up onto your feet. Trying to figure out exactly where on Tatooine you were. 

A small, domed house was sat in the distance, just barely visible with the heat warping the horizon. You trudged through the sand and towards the house, but not matter how close you got, it just seemed to get further and further away. 

“Hello?” you called out, your own echo bouncing back at you in an endless loop. 

The sound grew more and more deafening in your ears, making you fall to your knees and scream as loud as you could. You didn’t want any of this, you didn’t understand at all what this was. It felt like you were trapped in a lucid dream you couldn’t wake up from. 

“…. she’s like them,” 

“He knows where I am,” 

“Please! Don’t hurt my baby!”

“Don’t touch my baby!” 

It was your mothers voice, but it brought you no comfort. Her voice was filled with terror and pain, it shattered your heart like a stone colliding with glass. You cried out for her, but it only played those four phrases on a loop. You felt the tears pooling in your eyes and your scream break in your throat, you tried to force yourself to wake up, but no matter how hard you willed it, it didn’t work. You dug your fists into the sand below you and beat against it, trying to make the screaming stop. 

Until… it did. 

It stopped so suddenly… and the serene scene of Naboo flooded your vision once again. 

“See?” Your mother whispered, like she was right by your ear, “They found me, and they will find you and the baby too,” 

How did the kid figure into this?

“What is this?” You croaked, your voice hoarse. 

A beat. “Find the Jedi. Find him, and you just might survive,” 

……..

You awoke with a start, your chest heaving like you had just ran a marathon. It took you a moment to ground yourself and realize you were safe in frog lady’s house, the kid wrapped in the blanket near your stomach. In his tiny hand was the crystal Mando had given you, his eyes captivated by it as he turned it over in his fingers. 

“How did you get that out of my pocket?” You whispered, snapping him from his trance. He reached over and tapped your thigh, then stuck it in your hand before toddling over to the kitchen area. 

“Find him, find the Jedi and you just might survive,” 

Your mothers voice echoed in your head, sending shivers down your spine. Question after question plagued your mind, how did the Jedi fit into this? Why did you need “him” to survive? Most importantly though, what the fuck did your mother know that got her killed and may get you killed? There was no way that was only a dream, it was too vivid, and far too complex to just be conjured up by your sleep deprived brain. 

Your mother had been killed some years ago now, nobody knew what happened after the Empire took her… until they found her body some days later just dropped off at the house like trash. The memory made you shudder, whatever she knew got her killed and probably would have gotten you killed had you not run away when she told you to. You liked it more when you didn’t know, when you didn’t have weird ass powers that could fling fully grown men clean off you. 

Ignorance really was bliss. 

You pushed the thoughts to the side and went to go tend to the kid, who was currently trying to bust into a container of sugar that was sat on the counter. Maybe that was something you could do, you had told Mando earlier you would attempt to bake him something, maybe you could occupy your mind with baking. With a sigh, you pulled the kid from the counter and waited for the frog lady to wake up to ask permission, after all, you were a guest in their house. 

“How did you find out you had powers?” You whispered to the kid, who just responded with a confused “Muueh?” before turning his attention to the tadpole swimming around lazily in the container on the table. 

“Did you have someone teach you? Or did you just… figure it out one day?” You sat him on the table facing you, “Can you even understand me, or am I just a crazy lady venting to a baby?” 

He cocked his head to one side and just blinked, before lifting his hand and making a spoon float across the kitchen and into his palm. He did it so… effortlessly, like it was a second nature to him. You could only push things so far, and it was only when you were in danger… maybe you could try to do what he does? 

“Don’t laugh at me, okay buddy?” You murmured. You lifted your palm up and focused your eyes on a wadded-up napkin on the other side of the table. What now? Did you just… call it? Like a pet? No… that couldn’t be right. Could it? 

After a few minutes of it not moving an inch, you huffed and put your head in your hands, feeling a tiny claw paw at your wrist. You watched him shut his eyes, breathe in, and another piece of silverware floated over. He was trying to teach you. 

“Okay… like, this?” You asked while opening your hand and shutting your eyes. Steadying your breathing, your reached out for the napkin… and sure enough, it floated over. It stuttered in the air and fell a few times, but it made its way to your palm, nonetheless. You were completely shocked, staring at the napkin like it just grew horns and started talking to you. 

“I… I did it,” You whispered, “Holy shit I did it,” 

The door to the sleeping quarters opened and frog lady groggily left the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gave you a confused croak when she noticed you staring at the napkin like it was a new species. You shook it off and smiled at her, “Good morning, sorry just… odd dreams,” you muttered. She nodded and made a beeline for her eggs on the table, chirping excitedly when she saw the tadpole. It had grown small nubs for legs and had a slightly shorter tail, she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and scooped it from the container. 

“Wow that was fast,” you exclaimed, she responded with an excited nod, “Will there be more?” 

She just shrugged before turning back to the tadpole in the bowl, her husband exiting the sleeping quarters and joining her at her side. “Hey, do you mind if I uh, bake something? The kid is hungry and I’m sure you guys are too,” you asked. The couple looked at each other for a moment, discussing it in their language, before nodding and directing you to the cupboards. 

Upon opening them, you found a small assortment of ingredients, enough to make some Muja muffins without using too much of their food. You plopped the kid on the counter and set a mixing bowl that was almost as big as he was in front of him. You figured it would be a good bonding experience with him… as long as he didn’t try to eat pure sugar. You took all the ingredients down and set them in order of usage on the counter. 

“Okay, little guy, in this bowl we need to put all the dry stuff first. Use the scoop two times with the flour, can you do that for me?” You tapped on the jar of flour with the measuring cup, which he took from your hands gingerly and scooped the flour into the bowl while you turned on the blast furnace and lined the muffin pan. “Good job, now one scoop of sugar,” The child obeyed, using the cup to stir the flour and sugar around. 

As the process went on, he started to enjoy it more, specifically smushing up the muja fruit and mixing the batter together. You handed him a spoon and showed him how to fill the pastry cups, which he overfilled by a lot the first few times. You patted his head and let him learn, letting him eat the batter that coated the sides of the bowl once all the cups were filled. The tiny carnivore was becoming a sugar addict, a small reminder to just how young he was in his development. He wasn’t any older than two in his developmental stages, but there were tiny flashes of an older child when he was able to show his emotions. He had problem solving skills, he was able to communicate in ways… then it dawned on you. The only reason the little thing was emotionally intelligent was from trauma. 

Just like you. 

While the muffins were baking, you let your mind wander, not really thinking about anything, just letting yourself zone out. Family life was something that you thought of on occasion but never really committed to, but seeing the frog couple enjoy it so much made you… happy. They just seemed so at peace with everything, not running from anything, they just existed in their little home with their tadpole.  
Your home wasn’t with this though, part of it was currently trying to pet a tadpole and the other half was with other Mandalorians probably blowing up a ship. Your home was chaotic, and a good 40% of the time you were running for your life, but it felt more at home than any other planet ever did. 

Did Mando feel the same way? 

The sound of the timer buzzing caught your attention and you pulled the muffins out of the furnace, a good half of them spilled over the side of the pan. The lumpy, misshapen muffins made you smile nonetheless as you pulled the weirdest looking one out for Mando and grabbed one of the smaller ones for the kid, ripping it in half so he didn’t inhale it on the first bite. Despite the misshapen-ness, they turned out pretty good, better than the honey cakes from the vendor but not as good as the ones from the bakery back home. 

You were all happily snacking on the muffins when the door opened, and in walked Mando. He seemed tired, but relieved to see you and the kid just how he left you, safe and alive. 

“Hi,” You said as you stuck the lumpy muffin out to him, which he inspected. 

“Hey, Sparky. What’s uh… this thing?” Mando asked as he turned it over in his hand.

“A muffin. I told you I was going to try and make you something, it’s not dry, I promise,” 

“Thank you,” Mando moved next to you and picked up the kid, who started to struggle and grasp for the tadpole, “Come on, its time to go,” 

He whined, but Mando had him against his hip in an instant, “Thank you both, for everything, and congratulations,” the couple nodded and waved goodbye as the three of you stepped through the doors, “No, I have enough pets,” he mumbled to the kid as the doors closed. You turned to Mando and smiled. 

“So how did the thing go?” You asked, he just shrugged. 

“They told me where I could find a Jedi on Corvus, a woman named Ahsoka Tano,” he paused, “We might see more of Bo-Katan in the future,” 

You knit your brows together, “Why?” 

Mando tensed up, his shoulders squaring, “She asked for my help in reclaiming Mandalore, Moff Gideon has something that used to be hers. Since he’s after the kid… we might be able to use her to our advantage,” 

“Mandalore? I thought that planet was obliterated,” 

“I did too, but she wants to reclaim it. Restoring it to its former glory or something like that,” 

Today was the day of exploration and discovery, you guessed. You were finally able to leave Trask and you had a legitimate plan now, but it felt like this left you with more questions than answers. If Mando were to help Bo-Katan reclaim Mandalore… where would that leave you and the kid? What even was the ultimate plan for the kid in the first place? Dump him off on a doorstep with a hastily scribbled, “Sorry, he’s yours now,” note? And after that, would you even see him again? 

“If… she was to actually go to Mandalore, would you go, too?” you asked sheepishly.

Mando nodded, “If we find where the kid is supposed to go and she asked me to, I might. I don’t want to return to the guild after all this is done,” 

“What about me? Where do I figure into… this?” you blurted, instantly regretting it, “No, wait, that came out wrong-“ 

Mando cut you off before you could spiral, “You could come too,”

“I… what?” you stammered.

“You could come too, if you wanted to. You’re a good partner, but if you didn’t want to go, I would understand,” 

You stared at him with a blank expression, “It’s not even a sure thing it will happen, okay? Don’t… think yourself to death over a maybe. For all we know, she could end up dead tomorrow and this whole thing could fall apart,” Mando reassured, rounding a corner to the landing pad where the ship was parked. You could’ve burst out laughing when you saw it. Netting and random scrap metal panels were haphazardly bolted over the holes, it almost looked worse now compared to yesterday. A tin can would probably be a better ship. 

Mando found the dock worker and gestured to the mess of a ship, “I gave you a thousand credits… this is really the best work you could do?”

The dock worker just shrugged, and the three of you headed up the ramp. It looked worse inside, and somehow sea creatures were crawling across the floor freely despite not being there yesterday. 

“Mon Calamari…” Mando grumbled as he ascended the ladder. The cockpit had random netting strung up everywhere like decorations, “What am I even supposed to do with this?” he yanked some down and started to flip the switches on for take-off. The engines sputtered to life, and though the takeoff was rough, you made it off the ground. Trask slowly disappeared from under you, and you breathed a long sigh of relief, finally leaving that awful planet behind. You felt the ship lurch into hyperspace, illuminating the cockpit with a faint, white glow. 

“The hull should be pressurized, if you wanted to wait for me down there,” Mando murmured. 

“Oh, alright. Why though?” You asked.

The mood quickly shifted as Mando slowly turned around in the pilots chair, his gaze travelling up and down your body, taking all of you in. “See if you can get him to sleep… make sure the pod door is shut,” his voice was low, teasing you without touching you, “Understand now?” 

You nodded, scooping the kid up and scurrying down the ladder. You remembered yesterday at the inn, just before the first quarren came to talk to you. He had promised to finish what he started… and now he finally had the chance. You were in hyperspace, and as long as the pod door was closed, the kid wouldn’t hear a damn thing unless and alarm went off. 

“Alright, Bubba. Time for a nap,” You whispered as you laid him down in the hammock that hung above the mattress, sticking his favorite ball in his hands to placate him. The kid just blinked at you expectantly, making you roll your eyes, “You still want a story, don’t you?” 

No response, just a stare and a little wiggle to get himself settled in. If he was any other kid, you would have been annoyed by it, but not every kid had a face as cutes as his. “Alright, fine, but only one this time, okay?” 

You paused for a moment, trying to think of a story you hadn’t told him before, “A long time ago, on a planet so desolate, there lived a boy and his mother. They lived with a man who treated them very badly, they weren’t people to the bad man… and the boy promised himself he would save him and his mom and fly off into the galaxy one day, far from the bad man. One day, a knight and his apprentice wandered into town and found the boy. They told the boy he was special, destined to become the greatest and most powerful knight of all time. The boys mother urged him on, telling him to go with the knights so he could have a better life… so he did,” 

The kids eyelids started to droop, his grip on the ball loosening, “But the journey wasn’t easy, someone far worse was watching for the boy and a fight ensued. The knight lost his life protecting him and his apprentice. Leaving the young apprentice alone to train the boy as his final promise to his dying master. Over the years, the young apprentice grew into a man and trained the boy, who was quickly growing stronger and stronger every day… and slowly, he fulfilled his destiny that was written in the stars…” 

“You’re good with him,” Mando whispered from behind you, making you jump. 

“Stars, Mando! You scared me!” you hissed, hitting the button on the wall and shutting the pod door, “How are you so quiet? That armor must weigh like seven thousand pounds!” 

Mando chuckled, “Sorry, Sparky,” 

You rolled your eyes at him and punched him in the arm, “That story though… how does it end?” Mando asked. 

You didn’t quite know how to answer, the story had two endings, but you didn’t know which was the truth, “Well, I actually don’t know. In one version the boy just… fulfills his destiny but dies shortly after. In another he falls into evil for a number of years but then is redeemed by his own son coming to save him, he dies but… he dies as himself,”

Mando nodded, “You know so much…” he took a step forward, taking your chin in his hand, “It’s a beautiful thing to watch,” 

Your heart quickened in your chest and you reached up to touch Mando’s hand, you shut your eyes and leaned into his touch, pulling his hand up to cup your cheek. 

“I want… I want to touch you with my own hands,” he whispered, catching you off guard, “Is that okay?”

You nodded, gently pulling one of his gloves from his hand and placing it back on your cheek. Your body felt like it was on fire, his hand was rough and calloused, everything you could have possibly imagined. You felt his fingers flexing, his muscles tensing up as he brushed his thumb over your lips before pushing it into your mouth. 

You flicked your tongue over it and he groaned, slapping his other glove off and running his other hand under your shirt and brushing against the skin of your back. “Move… move over to that wall. The lights, gotta get the lights,” his breathing was rapid as he pushed you against the wall, pulling his thumb from your mouth with a wet pop and slamming his hand down on the switch. Mando kept you pinned, practically ripping your shirt off your head and replacing your bra with his hands. You moaned, hooking your hands around his neck and wrapping your legs around his waist, griding down on his hardening cock. 

“Eager today, aren’t you pretty girl?” Mando growled. 

“Says the man kneading me like bread dough,” you replied sarcastically, gasping as you felt him grind back up against you. One of his hands left your breast and snaked down your pants, teasing your clit with his middle finger in tight circles. You stuck your fist in your mouth to stifle your moans. 

“Look at you, such a pretty little mess for me,” he rolled your nipple between his fingers, chuckling at the noises you were making, “You’re fucking perfect,” 

Mando’s hand left your cunt and he pulled you from the wall, moving the two of you so you were on the floor and he was positioned between your legs. He reached for your hands linking his fingers in between yours as he held them above your head, “Beg,” he ordered, his other hand hovering over the outside of your pants. You shook your head and tried to push your hips up, but he just pinned them to the floor with his body. 

“No, no… say please, pretty girl,” Mando cooed, his head right by your ear, “You know I’ll make it worth your while,”

You let out a frustrated whine, “Please… please Mando please…”

“Please Mando, what?” 

“Please make me cum, fuck me into oblivion, I don’t care just… please. I want you so fucking bad, please!” You begged. He chuckled in your ear, his hand dipping between your folds as he finger-fucked you into another dimension. 

“Was that so hard, hm?” you bit down on your lower lip as his thumb worked your clit and his fingers curled up inside you. Your hips ground against him, making him moan and work you even faster. Your pussy tightened around his fingers, making absolutely obscene noises that would have embarrassed you had you been on this plane of existence. 

“Stay… stay just like that, stars, fuck!” your moans were just a string of gibberish as he threw you into a blinding orgasm. You buried your head in his neck and bit down, stifling your moans as you rode out your climax. Your chest heaved and your ears started ringing as he hastily tore off your bottoms and panties, hurling them somewhere in the darkness of the hull and taking his cock out. His fingers untangled from your as he shoved your legs further apart and buried himself in you, “Fucking shit you’re so wet,” he moaned as he started to thrust into you, slowly. You brought one of your legs up around his waist again, making both of you gasp, “Don’t… don’t hold back, I want all of you,” You panted, making your walls contract around him as he pounded into you faster. Mando reached down to cradle your head and use his other arm to brace himself against the floor.

“You’re fucking perfect, you’re fucking perfect,” he stuttered, slamming your g-spot with precision accuracy. You arched your back and brought both your legs up around him, pushing him even deeper. He was driving you wild, your second climax already starting to sneak up on you, your eyes rolled up in your head as you hopelessly tried to meet his thrusts. 

“You know what, fuck this,” Mando rasped, his hand leaving the back of your head for a split second before the sound of metal clanging against the floor rang out. 

His helmet. 

His hips continued slapping into you as he brought his lips down to yours, his tongue gliding across your mouth. His lips searched you hungrily, like he was making up for all the years he had to go without. You moaned into him and pulled him closer, pushing your fingers up into his hair. Mando must have known you were close, because he moved his free hand to your over-stimulated clit and sent you over the edge. Your back arched off the floor and you practically screamed into his mouth as the coil that had been building up in your belly snapped, his own climax hitting him like a train as he spilled into you. 

You broke the kiss and let your head fall to the ground, your eyelids drooping. Mando panted above you, swiping the hair that had fallen into your eyes before bringing his hands behind your head to cradle you again as he pulled out of you.

“That… that was… holy shit,” you sounded absolutely wrecked, still barely processing what had happened. 

Mando brought his lips down to you again, kissing you softly before pulling away, “Are you okay?” he asked, the unmodulated voice catching you off guard. 

“Your… your helmet,” you stuttered, “you’re naked,” 

He laughed, “No, I still have everything else on… you, on the other hand…”

“Same difference, you may as well be. You could be a gungan for all I know,” you slid out from under him so you could sit up. 

Mando scoffed, “I’m following in your footsteps. But… a gungan, really?” you felt a playful punch against your calf before he scooted himself closer to you. You couldn’t see an inch in front of your faces, but you could feel his thigh pressed against yours as you laid your head on his shoulder. 

“Did you ever eat that muffin?” you asked, your eyelids growing heavy. 

“No, but I can go get it,” He murmured before placing a kiss on top of your head, “Be right back,” 

You nodded, listening as he ascended the ladder and rustled around in the cockpit. His unmodulated voice was so much better than his voice you heard normally, it was so much smoother and richer. You knew realistically you wouldn’t have that every day… but you would take what you could get from him. You could feel facial hair when he kissed you, and his hair curled towards the ends as you ran your fingers through it. 

Now you were even more curious as to who the man behind the metal was. 

“Found it!” Mando called from above. You heard his footsteps descend the ladder, and soon he was back at your side, placing half a muffin in your hand. 

You nibbled on it, getting a mouthful of nuts in one bite. You could hear him chewing next to you and the paper rustling as he ripped off more pieces. “I see why you like dessert now,” Mando said with a mouthful of muffin. 

You smiled, leaning your head against his shoulder again, “I told you so,” you murmured.


End file.
